


Snack Time

by leckadams



Series: Reincarnation Challenge [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week 9 of Reincarnation Challenge</p>
<p>Prompt: Write about good childhood memories! From the perspective of any character, but it needs to be a fond memory relating to his or her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snack Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Missus_T_ for her help with the editing

Derek slid the pizzas into the oven and the loft was filled with the smell of pizza sauce and cheese. Cora was cuddled up on the couch with Isaacflipping through the channels. Derek smirked fondly at the sight. Isaac had inserted himself into the Hale family and was helping heal the wounds. 

Derek could remember rainy days with his family. It was a rare occasion that it was just him, Laura and Cora, but those days were some of his favorite. 

Laura would be the one making the siblings a snack while he and Cora snuggled down on the couch, teasing each other until Laura was forced to intervene. 

She would bring the snacks to the table and separate Derek and Cora by squeezing herself in between the two of them. She would throw her arms around the pair and ruffle their hair, claiming that since she was the oldest she was going to get the final vote. (She of course would choose to watch Cora’s choice then Derek’s choice of movie right after.)

Smiling as he pulled the pizzas out of the oven, Derek sliced the pizzas. He then put them on three plates, walked over to the couch placing them on the table. He separated the squabbling Isaac and Cora, pulling them in close for a hug, and took over the tv remote. 

Laura might not be around anymore, but Derek could finally fondly think about the times he and Cora had with her and move on making new memories.


End file.
